SHIVER
by nyyya
Summary: - Yes, my lord. – O mordomo disse sorrindo maliciosamente.


Título: SHIVER.

Classificação: Livre.

Personagens: Sebastian&Ciel

Gênero: Yaoi, Romance.

Avisos: Homossexualidade.

Desafio(s): Nenhum.

Capítulos: Um (oneshot)

Notas da História:

Kuroshitsuji pertence somente a Yana Toboso.

Era manhã na mansão dos Phantomhive e Sebastian como sempre se encaminhava para o quarto de seu mestre para acordá-lo, afinal tinham uma agenda a cumprir. Chegando aos aposentos de Ciel o mordomo se deparou com uma cena um tanto quanto... Fofa. O jovem estava dormindo tranquilamente, porém totalmente descoberto abraçado ao travesseiro e com a boca entreaberta. Aos olhos de Sebastian aquilo era uma sena totalmente tentadora, não via a hora de tomar aquela alma para si e degustar do sabor único que deveria ter, mas não o faria agora, não poderia mesmo que quisesse, tinha um contrato a cumprir, não deveria esquecer-se disso.

A passos lentos o mordomo caminhou até as grandes cortinas azuis e as abriu permitindo que os raios de sol iluminassem o quarto e batessem no rosto do jovem mestre fazendo-o protestar.

- Sebastian, me deixe dormir. – reclamava Ciel se encolhendo no meio da cama.

- Não posso jovem mestre, temos uma agenda para cumprir e se você não levantar-se agora não conseguiremos cumprir-la. – E mais uma vez aquele pequeno garoto estava mexendo com aquele mordomo equilibrado. Ele era um demônio, não poderia sucumbir à tentação de um pequeno humano. O problema era que aquele humano não era qualquer e simples humano era Ciel Phantomhive.

Mesmo desgostoso Ciel sentou-se na cama levando uma das mãos até os olhos esfregando os mesmos em um claro sinal de que ainda estava morrendo de sono.

Sebastian aproximou-se do jovem a fim de ajudá-lo a se levantar para que assim pudesse ajudá-lo na sua higiene e por fim pudessem descer para o café, mas a voz do seu mestre o fez parar.

- Sonhei com você Sebastian. – O garoto lançou um olhar divertido para o mordomo que por sua vez esboçou um de seus falsos e gentis sorrisos.

- Verdade jovem mestre? Poderia me contar como foi esse sonho no qual eu tive a honra de participar? – Sebastian ainda sorria, porém totalmente curioso.

Ciel jogou os dois braços para trás se apoiando nos mesmos, inclinou a cabeça para cima como se estivesse pensando em algo ao mesmo tempo que esboçava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, olhou para o mordomo.

- Sonhei que estava em perigo e você como sempre me salvou... – Um arrepio tomou conta do corpo do pequeno, mas continuou. - Mas depois você desaparecia. – Ciel desviou os olhos dos do mordomo.

Sebastian ouvia a história sentado na beirada da cama e na última parte não pode deixar passar despercebida a reação do seu jovem mestre ao dizer que ele "desaparecia". Um sorriso um tanto verdadeiro brotou nos lábios finos do mordomo.

- O jovem mestre sabe que eu não o deixarei e não desaparecerei assim, não é? – Sebastian estava mais próximo de seu mestre agora e sua mão estava na cabeça do mesmo fazendo uma leve caricia. Ciel não parecia se importar.

- Eu sei. Mas a marca já desapareceu uma vez e se.. – Em um movimento rápido Ciel sentiu-se sendo deitado novamente na espaçosa cama, só que dessa vez com o mordomo em cima de si.

Mesmo que ele tentasse, Sebastian sabia que seus instintos agiriam mais rápido e foi por esse motivo que deitara seu mestre e se colocava em cima do mesmo fitando aqueles orbes azuis oceano. Será que sua sanidade havia sumido? Era nisso que o mordomo pensava antes de aproximar a face a de Ciel e tomar aqueles lábios tentadores.

Aqueles olhos vermelho escarlate, como resistir a eles? Como resistir aquele mordomo que lhe beijava tão calmamente como se estivesse o testando? Ciel só queria mais daquilo.

O mordomo encerou o beijo e o jovem o olhou com desaprovação, porém logo sorriu e o puxou para mais perto.

- Faça-me seu, Sebastian – Sussurrou o conde.

- Yes, my lord. – O mordomo disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Notas do Autor:

Essa história foi escrita depois de escutar SHIVER – the GazettE sem parar.

E essa história também é um presente para a Nii e para o Sandro que gostam de Kuroshitsuji, espero que gostem, eu amo vocês x3


End file.
